Distortion
by IvoryPetals
Summary: Because Obito thinks it's a beautiful and wickedly warped reflection, paralleling histories and pasts. So he'll indulge, as his sanity slips away, bit by bit, in the girl he believes was given to him by the world that wronged him. A lovely little counterpart to the Rin that was taken from him. Yes, Sakura was his Rin...Obito/Sakura SlightlyDark!One-Shot


**A/N: Not my first fan fiction as a writer, but definitely my first on this new account. Let's hope this fan fic is a nice kick start to my new beginning!**

***So I was in the mood for some Uchiha/Sakura, and was initially going to do Madara/Sakura, but this struck me and it definitely fit Tobi/Obito a lot better. Besides they need a little more love!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…I am neither male nor Japanese.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was a strange and cruel sense of parallelism, history echoing and lovingly taunting him. It was a beautiful pain, tearing his heart as it unraveled before him._

_It was then he realized it was a second chance, a gift sadistically presented to him by fate._

_And he refused to allow history to repeat itself._

_Retribution._

* * *

It has always been two males and one female.

For obvious reasons of course, it made no difference how much the world progressed, women in the shinobi world, no matter the rank or status, would always be deemed inferior even in the slightest; and the men would be there to protect her.

It had been that way with Rin.

Aside from the primary mission, it had been an unspoken rule between him and Kakashi to protect the young medical kunoichi.

It had been a duty that he had proudly upheld and one that he would have gladly continued doing, had fate not interlude. Yet, at that moment he had accepted what he had believed to be the unavoidable end, and chose to put his trust in Kakashi.

Only to watch in horror as that trust was viciously broken as that lightning encase hand found its way through Rin's chest. Watching the pain erupt on her pretty face and eventually the light fade from her soft brown eyes.

They were supposed to protect her…and they failed. What a team.

* * *

And he watches now, this dynamic. The same structure, a single girl and two boys.

But, naturally that wasn't what intrigued him.

It wasn't just the gender roles, it was the entire composition as a whole. The strange, eerie similarities, that he swore were all in his nostalgia yearning mind, that each and every day became more and more pronounced and increasingly difficult to ignore.

Until one day, after repeatedly observing, it was horribly obvious. The alikeness in relation and uncanny resemblances in characters.

Of course, Kakashi just had to be their sensei, and it only refueled his belief that the world was cruel place.

* * *

It was bitter, bitter irony, so bitter he almost laughed. But of course he never laughed, how could he? The action seemed so foreign now, but the amusement still lingered.

Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, the entire fucking reason he was there in the first place, perched and hidden in the trees like a bird to observe, was the obvious counterpart to the Kakashi, Obito had known. The arrogance and cool collectiveness that surrounded the boy orbited around his ego as pitch black eyes stared disinterestedly at nothing. Obito allowed a sneer to briefly flit across his face, as much as he knew that he needed the boy, needed him to grow strong, a little part of him couldn't help but to wish to see the little prick fail miserably. Because if Sasuke failed, it'd be like Kakashi failed too. Besides, it was apparent to anybody that the Copy-nin easily favored the prodigy over his other two students.

Then there was Naruto, the overly colorful blonde whose energy rolled off in waves, yet with no outstanding skills that seemed to compare to the already advanced Uchiha brat. But Obito quickly noticed the similarities to that of his younger self. A need to impress, determination, obnoxious eagerness and even the same damn goggles. He wasn't really sure what to feel, but could only ponder on whether or not he had been that annoying as genin. But, of coursed the biggest similarities was the blonde's love for the only female on their team.

Pastel pink locks framed the young girl's pale face, the face of a girl whose cheeks retained some baby fat of her infancy, as well as jade green eyes filled with innocence and adoration for the stoic boy on her team.

Sakura Haruno. It was this girl that made him feel the most unease. And he refused to acknowledge that she bared any semblance to Rin or that Rin did this girl. It brought the worst tremors to his chest and instead he focuses on her strangely colored hair.

It was all in his head.

* * *

He damn near had a heart attack when that girl emerged from the forest, hair sheared short up to her dainty chin. Eyes hardened just by a little, although not nearly to the extent of battle hardened ninjas, but the sparkle had dimmed if only by a bit.

With that hair and that look in her eye, she almost looked like…

He stops himself, and he doesn't dare finish the thought, before he tears his eyes away from that girl and disappears into the familiar cold darkness of his teleportation, flying away anywhere but here.

* * *

He finds out that she wants to be a medical ninja.

He watches her don the little white apron and black shorts. Conforming her short hair into a now more even bob.

He watches the familiar green light glow from her hands as she practices with the injured fish.

And he watches the satisfaction in her eyes as she succeeds.

And he can no longer deny.

No longer pretend.

He destroys an entire forest and some southern daimyo's army.

* * *

Amidst the debris and carnage, he thinks. Because he can't seem to get his thoughts straight, and he's so fucking confused that his head begins to pound and the side of his face begins to ache and throb.

If history was repeating itself in some foolish attempt to get itself right, then it would fail.

Would Naruto watch his friend and rival betray him?

Yes, yes he would. And if fate was being particularly poetic, he'd maybe even get some part of his body crushed.

Would Sasuke betray his friend and brutally ripped that new found trust he had so painstaking created?

Yes, yes he would. Sasuke would happily destroy the light that exuded from those blue eyes.

Would Sakura die…?

His breath hitched, and he struggled for a moment to recollect oxygen. And then the pieces fell together, and he wonders how he was so blind.

Lovely little reflection they were.

It was a second chance.

A glorious second chance before he lulled the world into an eternal sleep.

It was a gift that fate had graciously bestowed on him, it was the world paying him back for the misfortune it had dealt him.

Ah yes, it all made perfect sense now.

He was in a way being given back that lost happiness with Rin. Not that, Sakura was her replacement, because replacing a person was preposterous, but instead he was given an angel in her likeness.

If Kakashi's foolish duo couldn't protect their Rin, it seemed like it was up to Obito to do it. Like he had before.

Yes, she was meant to be his. Why else would she be put on this earth?

She was his Rin…no, she was his Sakura.

She was his.

* * *

He wouldn't say that Rin was a distant memory, because she wasn't. She just simply no longer occupy the same space that his new Rin, his beloved Sakura held. He knows Rin won't be angry, he'll gladly introduce Sakura to her in the new world and they might even become good friends. Yes, that'd be nice. They'd all get along.

Sakura grows up beautifully, maturing in both mind and body, as well as skill.

She naturally and unknowingly draws attention to herself, whether it'd be from perverted men or the very patients she had saved earlier on. And he watches as the innocence she had possessed when she was young still lingers in those viridian depths as she politely interacts with the lust filled men, unable to tell the difference between gratitude and want.

Luckily, the village is currently dealing with the threat of the Akatsuki, too busy to really the disappearance of a couple dozen men.

Despite Sakura's perfection, there was one little thing that bothered him.

Her hair. It had grown out, it has gotten too long.

Reaching near her shoulder blades, he decides that she looks much, much better with her chin length hair.

So, as she sleeps in her bed, he quietly enters and swiftly lops off the unnecessary hair, leaving it at the desired length, stroking her delicate face with a gloved hand, aching to take her away. Removing his mask he settles with a small kiss on her pale cheek before disappearing just as quickly as he arrived.

Konoha was awakened that morning to the sound of the horrified shriek of Sakura Haruno as she grasps the tips of her hair in shock.

* * *

He's been quite busy lately, so he has been unable to check up on Sakura, and when he does he watches her dance as she fights, destroying her opponents with single swings of her small fists.

He'll admit he's proud, but is tempted to snatch her and place her in the back of the battling entourage.

To keep her safe, to keep her protected, to keep her from _dying._

He gives into temptation as he calmly walks onto the raging field and activates the Sharigan in his remaining eye, and gives the girl a loving look.

* * *

Sakura wakes up secluded meadow, with no memory how she got there, just a flash of crimson and insanity.

* * *

His heart is filled with the deepest regret, but he can't allow himself to be sad. It was going to be alright.

He laments that it had to come to this, but it was the only way. They were trying to take his Sakura away. Trying to take his new Rin away.

But he wouldn't allow it.

He stares down at wide green pain- filled eyes, lace with confusion and bewilderment. Blood tricked out of the side of her lovely mouth, as the rest of it gushed and stained her torso, right where his blade was currently embedded in her chest.

It was for the best, he thinks, as he tenderly caresses her cheek, right before he pulls out the sword. She lets out a soft gasp, and he quickly coos at her before he gathers her up in his arms, cradling her small form as he gently rocks her back and forth.

Shaking her head in disorientation, she weakly attempts to remove the bright mask from his face, amused he lets it fall off, her cool hand traces his marred face and she still doesn't understand, why? Why, this was happening to her? He could see it on her face.

Sweet words leave his mouth as life leaves her body. He watches in loving delight as the light fades from her eyes, before he finally feels her go limp.

She was still so heart aching beautiful, even in death. He continues to smile, hands stroking the rosette's hair, everything was fine.

_His Rin, his Sakura, his Sakura, his Rin, his Sakura, his Rin, his Sakura, his beloved, his, his, his…_

Everything was fine. _Everything was fine_. _**Everything was fine.**_

Besides, he was going to see her again soon, she was merely sleeping.

They were going to meet again, in the paradise of a dream that he was soon creating.

* * *

_An eternal sleep, you and I, dream with me, my love._

_We'll find paradise._

_On the other side of the looking glass._

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I really just pumped that one out, this really is open to interpretation, whichever way you see it. Not that you have to really interpret it or look deep into it, it could be just "It is, what it is" sort of thing.**

**I really am hoping this fanfic in my new account starts off well, I'm ready for a fresh start. Although to be honest, I was a little iffy on Tobi/Obito's character, so... I wonder how that went.**

**REVIEW****- Please! Tell me what you think! I'd really like to know!**

**It'll inspire me to cook up some more stories…maybe even a crossover, but just a heads up, all my stories will most likely be one-shots.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**=D**


End file.
